Close Encounter
by BertieTodd
Summary: Dean and Cas hide out in a supply closet when pursued on the job. What will happen when forced into such small confinements?


A/N: Hello! This is based on an Omegle RP. I have no idea who played my lovely Dean, but if you are currently reading this, feel free to comment, and I will be glad to give you the credit you deserve. Carry on!

"Cas?" Dean breathed, the room dark. They were being chased down an alleyway and had ducked into the nearest cover they could find. What they weren't counting on was how absolutely small the shed was. They were both pressed up against opposite walls, yet still managed to make physical contact.

"Yes, Dean. Are you alright?" he asked in his monotone, feeling around to get his bearings. It was uncomfortably close.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Dean's breath was heavy from the running they had just done, so he leaned back for a moment to calm his breathing and heartbeat. "It's a bit... Cramped in here," he muttered.

"It is." agreed Cas, his hands pressed between both his and Dean's chests. He was close enough to feel Dean's breath on his cheek. Dean's heart was besting pretty fast, and the fact that Cas was _**right there **_didn't help. He bit his lip and peeked out through a small crack in the door. He didn't see them, but that didn't mean they wouldn't be back. Cas was growing uncomfortable with the heat and the close proximity. Quietly, and without much luck, he attempted to remove his coat, but that only forced him closer to the other man. Dean's breath hitched for a moment and he blushed.

"You okay there, Cas?" He asked with a slightly joking tone. Though, he couldn't dent that it had gotten quite warm in the small area already.

"Doesn't the temperature bother you, Dean?" he asked, his lips accidentally brushing Dean's neck due to how small the space was. Dean shuddered slightly and attempted to back away farther, and failing.

"A bit, but I'm okay for now."

"Is something the matter?" he wondered, noticing Dean's discomfort. Dean didn't say anything for a moment.

"No, this is just a bit uncomfortable. That's all." He wasn't one for tight spaces, especially not when another person was involved (Unless he was still in high school, making out with cheerleaders in janitor's closets).

"It isn't safe to leave. We can make do." He was confused why Dean was blushing. Perhaps it was just the heat?

"Hopefully we won't be here long..." Dean muttered under his breath, biting his lip as he peeked out again.

"Stop opening the door. They will find us." He adjusted his position, trying to find room to stand.

"Sorry, sorry." Dean sighed and closed the door again, his head tilting up slightly. His eyes roamed over the ceiling, though he couldn't see anything in the dark.

"What happens now?" he asked, leaning heavily against Dean's shoulder.

"I don't know... We're just going to have to stay here for a few minutes to make sure they don't come back."

"I suppose you are right." He set his hands on Dean's shoulders, trying to make room for himself. He didn't realize the significance of being so close, so he wasn't bothered. Dean just closed his eyes and didn't say anything. He knew Cas wasn't feeling awkward at all, so he might as well not say anything. He would live.

"Dean, your heart beat has increased rapidly. Are you injured?" He could feel Dean's heart pounding.

"No," Dean replied a little faster than he had to, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. "It's... Nothing. Don't worry about it."

"You're defensive," he noticed, tilting his head in confusion, "It must be something." Dean knew he couldn't fool Cas.

"It's just... Being this close and having this much physical contact... It's kind of... Intimate, y'know?"

"No, I don't know. Does the thought of intimacy make you feel uncomfortable?" He tried to take his hands off.

"Well, a bit, yeah..." Dean bit his lip again and looked to the side so he didn't have to face Cas. This was getting more awkward by the second.

"Should I stop?" Of course, he didn't mean for it to sound suggestive, but it was hard to ignore the tension in the tiny room. Dean swallowed audibly.

"If you can, yeah..." He didn't want to sound rude, but he really was uncomfortable. Cas slid his hands down between them, trying to cross them in front of himself. Unfortunately for Dean, they were now located in an even more awkward position. Dean took a deep breath and tried to think of anything other than Cas' hands located in his general crotch area. It was difficult, especially since it was really starting to get warm in there.

"I've made this worse, haven't I?" He attempted to shuffle his hands around.

"Just. _**Stop.**_ Moving." Dean snapped, a bit more harshly than he had to. It was bad enough as it is, he didn't need a stupid erection on top of all this.

"Apologies..." mumbled Cas guiltily. He left his hands where they were, closing his eyes and leaning his head against the wall. Dean exhaled loudly through his nose, thinking of other things, such as pie. And fresh air. Fresh air would be nice right about now. He considered opening the door for a moment, but didn't dare. Even though it ha felt like an hour had gone by, it had been only a few minutes. Cas fought the urge to scratch the itch on the back of his neck. Dean said not to move his hands, and he was taking that very literally. Only a few moments had passed, but he already found the silence excruciating. He wasn't sure what to say, so he just let the terrible silence linger on.

"Can I move now?" Cas asked pitifully. He was cramping up in the tight space.

"Fine." Dean held his breath and closed his eyes, really hoping this shift wouldn't make thing worse again. Cas's hands fumbled for ten solid seconds before he could get them up toward Dean's chest. He noticed the tent in the Hunter's pants, and gave Dean a skeptical glance.

"Do not ask," Dean muttered, blushing and turning away so he didn't have to actually look at Cas.

"Dean...?" he was going to ask, but Dean cut him off. Suddenly, he had a spark of inspiration. He slid his hands up, cupping Dean's face gently, before kissing him hard on the mouth. Dean tried to flinch away, but being as cramped as it was, he barely moved a millimeter. He could feel his heart suddenly beating erratically as he tried to process what was going on. Finally he gave in and kissed back, gently at first. Cas didn't stop, opening Dean's mouth with his tongue. He tilted his head for better access, taking advantage of the fact that Dean was kissing back. Dean kissed back a bit harder now, relaxing slightly against Cas. His hands made their way to grab Cas' hips, pulling his entire body flush against his own. Cas moaned almost obscenely into his mouth, wrapping his arms tightly around Dean's shoulders. After a few more moments, Dean pulled away hesitantly, panting slightly.

"C-Cas..." He was at a loss for words

"Yes, Dean?" he said breathlessly.

"I... I don't even know what to say..." His face was most likely a deep red colour, but, at the moment, he didn't really care.

"Was that good?" he wondered naively. He hadn't really kissed anyone that way, and his vessel felt unusual.

"Dammit, Cas. That was a _**lot**_ more than good," he replied, his mind still slightly sluggish from the residual shock. Cas smiled lazily, leaning against Dean more. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do next, but he didn't feel like stopping anytime soon. A couple of seconds passed before Dean leaned down, capturing Cas' lips in another passionate kiss. He might as well make the most of the opportunity.

"Mmmh..." he mumbled, holding his arms around Dean's waist and kissing him deeply. Dean almost moaned, but he didn't. He just pressed himself closer to Cas, kissing him heatedly and without mercy. For someone who hadn't done this before, Cas was an amazing kisser. He tasted Dean's mouth with his tongue, not afraid to be rough with him. He pushed him harder against the wall, as much as he could in the small space. Dean groaned and allowed Cas to take over, relishing the feel of his lips and tongue. Cas moved to his neck, kissing and biting, leaving marks. Dean gasped and smiled, one hand reaching up to tangle in Cas' hair, pulling him in closer.

"D-damn, Cas. I never knew you were- mmm- so good at this," he muttered in a breathy tone.

"Nor did I." he murmured, letting Dean pull him in. He helped Dean to shrug out of his jacket, as the temperature felt as if it was reaching into the thousands. Dean let his jacket fall to the ground, kicking it into the corner so it was out of the way. Cas couldn't stop there. Instead, he worked on removing his own tie, which was quite an undertaking. Dean helped him out as best his could, watching as it fluttered to the ground unceremoniously. He reached over and unbuttoned the first couple buttons of Cas' shirt, smirking faintly as he did so. Cas blushed, possibly for the first time in his life. He returned the favor by unbuttoning Dean's shirt slowly. Dean bit his lips again and focused on the buttons, fumbling a few times due to shaky hands. Once the shirt was undone he shoved it halfway down Cas' shoulders, his hand gently tracing the exposed collarbone. Cas arched into Dean's touch, his skin hot. It was relieving to remove at least one layer in the stuffy room. Finishing on Dean's shirt, he threw it to the ground, trailing patterns up and down Dean's fit chest.

"Damn, Cas. Sexy..." Dean murmured under his breath, shivering slightly at the touches on his chest. He leaned forward to gently trail kisses down Cas' neck, starting at the jaw line and kissing down until he made it to the collarbone. Cas threw his head back against the wall once more, allowing the sensations to take over. His hands were trembling, but somehow he managed to find Dean's zipper, shakily unzipping it. Dean took a deep breath but didn't protest, instead he leaned in to kiss Cas again, but more gently this time. His allowed his hands to trail down the other's chest and stomach, only stopping when he hit the edge of his pants. His hands curled around to the back of Cas, gently cupping his ass and pulling him closer. Cas squeaked a bit nervously, but he continued sliding Dean's pants down over his hips. Dean's warm chest was pressed against his, causing a soft burning feeling. Dean helped Cas slide his pants down, his jeans falling with a soft thud to the ground around his ankles. He gently kissed at Cas' jaw.

"Do you... Do you want to do this?" he asked suddenly. Cas looked into his eyes, his cheeks a faint red.

"Yes, Dean. Please..." He placed a few scattered kisses along Dean's chest and collarbones. Dean was silent and unreponsive for a moment before smiling.

"As you wish." Dean was suddenly kissing Cas heatedly, his hands snaking down to pull at Cas' own zipper. He pulled it down quickly, undoing the rest of his pants and letting them fall to the ground as well.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, the cold air hitting him in a shocking, pleasant way. Then he looked shyly at the ground. "Dean...there's a problem." Dean moved back a bit.

"Hm? What's wrong?"

"I...don't know how." He said, blushing from his cheeks down to his chest. Dean chuckled and cupped a comforting hand onto Cas' cheek.

"It's okay, Cas. I'll show you."

"Alright. I trust you." he said, biting his lip the same way he had seen Dean do earlier. Dean smiled and placed a quick kiss to Cas' lips before he reached down to pull off both his and Castiel's boxers. Cas was shivering from nerves, but he was prepared to learn. He held onto Dean's arm, taking a deep breath to steady himself. Dean leaned in close to Cas's ear.

"Rule number one, give in to all urges and sensations," he whispered, his hand slowly reaching down towards Cas' half-hard erection. Cas jumped a bit, but he nodded quickly, moaning softly. He tangled his fingers into Dean's hair, ruffling it and grinning nervously. Dean closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall over Cas' shoulder, his hand finally coming into contact with the other's erection. He gently wrapped his fingers around it, giving it an experimental pump.

"Dean!" Cas squeaked. He had never felt anything quite so wonderful in his life, and he wanted to do the same for Dean. Cas put his hand on Dean's erection firmly, though his hand was shaking. He repeated after Dean's motions, trying to understand. Dean inhaled sharply and bit his lip, smiling. Cas caught on quick. Dean started to slowly move his hand back and forth, leaning back slightly to study the expression on Cas' face. The angel pinched his eyes shut tightly, his lips parting in pleasure. He twisted his wrist on Dean's erection several times, fumbling in the dark. Dean pulled his hand away after another few seconds, not wanting to get ahead of himself. He placed a quick kiss on Cas' cheek before smirking.

"I can make you feel even better than that," he breathed into his ear.

"Dean...please...how?" He managed, unable to form full sentences.

"I'll show you..." Dean slowly sank to his knees, his mouth level with Cas' erection. He looked up at him with a faint smirk. "Ready?"

"Y-yes..." he stuttered, the room suddenly feeling hundreds of degrees hotter. His fingers held Dean's hair for stability as he watched the other man's actions. Dean's eyes met Cas' and he slowly moved towards his erection, the smirk still on his face. Once close enough, he gave a tentative, experimental lick all across the bottom of his erection, starting from the base and ending right at the tip. A shudder ran through his entire frame, and he was sure Dean could feel it. He let out an incoherent sound, tugging Dean's hair. Dean smiled slyly, leaning forwards to wrap his lips around the tip of Cas' erection. Man, had it been a while since he'd delivered a blowjob. Apparently, he was doing just fine, judging by the fact that Cas was moaning lightly and trying not to rut into Dean's hot mouth. Dean took a bit more into his mouth, letting his tongue swirl around the tip lightly. He started sucking, gently, wondering how loud he could make Cas moan.

"Dean!" he gasped, putting a hand up to his mouth, "They will catch us..." He didn't seem to worried, moaning louder against his will. How could Dean do this _**so well**_?" Dean shrugged in response, continuing his work. After a minute or so, he took the whole thing into his mouth, concentrating on not gagging for a second before continuing, bobbing his head back and forth.

"Dean!" he screamed, no longer worrying about being subtle. He clutched Dean's shoulders, holding himself up on weak knees. Cas's scream just urged him on as he let the other fuck his mouth. He could feel Cas's coming orgasm, from the way he shook and the way his grip tightened slightly. He pulled away right before Cas came, denying him release. Cas's face was utterly heartbroken.

"...why...?" he asked, pouting. Dean smirked and kissed him gently. "The best part is still to come, don't you worry."

"Can I...touch you?" he wondered, returning his hand to Dean's erection. He couldn't imagine anything better than what he had already recieved.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, go ahead." He returned his forehead to the spot on the wall directly above Cas' shoulder, his eyes closing as he let the pleasure wash over him. Cas followed what Dean had showed him, taking his erection roughly in his hand, pumping at a quick pace. He loved the sounds Dean could make, and he loved that he was the one to cause them. Dean gasped and moaned an incoherent string of curses at Cas' unexpected roughness. A large shiver rippled through his body and he moaned loudly and erotically. "Oh, Cas..."

"Am I doing this right?" he questioned. Increasing his pace, he kissed Dean rather than listen to his answer. He wanted to bring Dean the kind of pleasure Dean had given him. Dean just groaned into the kiss as a reply, his hands gripping Cas' shoulders tightly. Damn was Cas good at this. He wasn't sure when he was supposed to stop, so he looked up into Dean's eyes, hoping his expression would give him an answer. He twisted his wrist as he did the first time, all the while sliding his hand up and down at a frantic speed. Dean felt like he was going to explode. Or scream. Or maybe both. He felt the all familiar pressure building up, but he didn't want to come just yet. He opened his eyes and pulled off of the kiss, looking into Cas' eyes to relay the message. He was panting and his heart felt like it was going to explode out of his chest.

"I..." he stopped, understanding. Wasn't that the rule, after all? Go by his instincts. He kissed Dean passionately, but removed his hand. Dean would have whimpered at the loss, had he not expected it. He kissed back, pouring in all of his own passion. This was wonderful, and every word in any language that was synonymous with the word good.

"Wh-what happens now?" Cas wondered, glowing with pleasure and desperate for release. This couldn't be the end, could it? Dean smiled and gazed into Cas' eyes.

"Now, the real deal. Now, this is that part that kinda hurts at first, but in the end it's so worth it." Cas furrowed his brows.

"I'm ready." he said with determination. He trusted Dean. Dean held out three fingers on his right hand - the index, middle, and ring - and held them in front of Cas' mouth.

"Um... Suck on these for a sec, Kay?" He raised one eyebrow, but complied, taking the digits into his mouth. Cas practiced what Dean had done earlier, swirling around his fingers with the tip of his tongue. Dean shuddered slightly at the sensation, waiting for a few seconds before removing them when they were coated in saliva. He let the saliva covered fingers make their way slowly towards Cas' ass, Dean placing a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Dean...I..." But he didn't know what to say. Surely, he was nervous. However, he would never ask Dean to stop. He wanted this. Dean finally pushed one of the fingers into Cas, biting his lip gently, hoping he wouldn't hurt him. The first finger usually wasn't so bad, but after that, there was no telling how bad the pain would be. Cas shut his eyes, grimacing. It didn't hurt as much as he expected. More of a stretch than a pain. Tolerable. Dean kissed the corner of Cas' mouth.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, though he did start to move the finger gently in and out of Cas. Cas clung to him with an

"It's okay..." He kissed him gently, distracting himself from the odd sensation. After a few minutes to let Cas get used to the sensation, he added the second finger. He knew it was uncomfortable, but he did say it would be worth it in the end. Cas yelped, digging his nails into Dean's shoulder blades. Okay, _**that**_ hurt. He was beginning to understand where this would end up, and that terrified him. Dean nodded and kissed Cas' neck, muttering apologies and sweet nothings. He was gently moving the fingers around, trying to find the spot that would turn all that pain into pleasure.

"Ah!" screamed Cas. It felt as though he had been electrocuted, in the best way possible. Suddenly, he knew why humans craved sex. "Dean...what was that?"

"That," he breathed, "Is called a prostate. Extremely sensitive bundle of nerves."

"That was amazing..." he whispered, then shyly added, "Do that again." Dean smirked and ran his fingers across that same spot, a little harder this time. Cas's eyes rolled back, and he fought an urge he had never before experience. It felt like he was...hot inside. Burning, explosive. He moaned through parted, kiss-swollen lips. Dean quickly added the third finger while the pleasure racked through Cas, hoping that would stem the pain a little bit. He hardly noticed, his body bursting with the fiery sensation. Without warning, he came explosively across his and Dean's chests.

"Apologies..." he managed sheepishly, once he had regained his breath. His blue eyes were wide with shock at what he had just experienced. Dean chuckled.

"No need to apologize," he muttered, reaching down to use his discarded shirt to wipe off their abdomens. He continued pumping with his fingers for a few more seconds, but watching Cas come like that tore away all his remaining patience. Finally, the pulled out his fingers, looking into Cas' eyes.

"Hey... You sure about this?"

"Dean. Now." he demanded, absolutely sure. He was terrified, but certain. Dean's eyes widened slightly at the tone, but didn't stop. He lined himself up with Cas' entrance, looking up to meet the other's eyes again. Cas tried to make himself appear confident, nodding to Dean as permission. Dean nodded back and pressed in, deciding to do it all at once, like a bandage. He pushed himself in all the way with one thrust before becoming still, waiting for Cas to adjust. He gasped in air like a fish on land, unable to make a sound. Dean made him so _**full**_. It hurt, it burned. He couldn't think of anything but the fire inside him. Dean gently stroked Cas' erection, hoping the pain would dissipate soon. He hated seeing Cas in pain, especially if it was him that caused it. He took several deep breaths, forcing himself to be calm. After a moment, the pain faded to a dull ache, like a bruise.

"I am alright." Dean bit his lip worriedly.

"If you're sure..." He shifted his hips slightly, looking over to see what Cas' expression was like.

"Mmm.." he mumbled, half a worried whine, half a moan. Dean slowly pulled out and thrust back in, pausing, again, to make sure Cas was alright. The shorter man shuddered against him, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. He moaned the Hunter's name softly. Dean took this as a good sign, starting up a slow, soft pace. Every few thrusts he'd lean up and kiss Cas' lips, just for a second, then return his attention to the pattern. Eventually, Cas adjusted to the pattern, and began rocking back to meet his thrusts, tentatively. Could he make Dean feel the same unearthly pleasure he had? After a while of rocking together slowly, Dean started gradually getting faster. After a minute or so, they had established a new rhythm with a slightly faster tempo. It was...good, he decided. The pain was gone, and only the sweet sensation of contact remained. Their heavy breathing and murmured words of encouragement filled the small room. Dean knew he would get Cas screaming, but for now, this was good. He didn't want to overwhelm the guy, after all. He reached down to gently stroke Cas' erection at the same pace as the thrusts, hoping he'd be able to get a louder moan from the other.

"Oh...DEAN!" he cried, meeting every thrust with a snap of his hips. He wanted to make sure the other was enjoying this just as much. That was more than he was expecting, but he wasn't complaining. He started thrusting faster, even a bit harder, wanting Cas to feel even better when he came this time around. A few thrusts later he aimed for Cas' prostate, hoping he would scream. When he felt it again, that bolt of internal lightning, Castiel shut down. He froze, unable to think, speak, or move. Then he melted in a sudden wave of heat; his second orgasm of the evening (and of his life). He came with a high-pitched _**wail**_ of Dean's name.

And that was when Dean came. The way Cas had completely let go of everything right then. The way he his name was screamed to the heavens without a care. And he would dare say that that was the best orgasm he'd ever had in his _**life**_. He collapse to the floor, bringing Cas down with him into a pile of skin and appendages and stickiness. He was panting, his head lolled back against the wall. There were no words to exchange after something like that, so Cas remained silent. He was breathless and ecstatic. And to think, people did this _**all the time**_. Perhaps they would get a chance to do this again, sometime. Cas certainly hoped so. It was then that he remembered why they were hiding in a supply closet in the first place. Obviously, they weren't being pursued any longer; if they were, their sounds would have given them away. Dean just sat there for a few minutes, coming down from his high. Finally, he spoke up.

"Damn, Cas." Was all that came out of his mouth. He went to stand up, finding it difficult since he was all tangled with Cas. When he had gotten up and helped Cas to his feet, he rummaged around the shed until he found all their clothes, handing Cas his. Cas groaned upon standing, realizing his legs were weak and his body sore.

"Damn, Dean." he replied with a smile. He really would have enjoyed a nap right about then, but the supply closet wasn't the best place for that. Cas dressed himself with some difficulty in the cramped confinements. Dean dressed himself as well, smiling at Castiel.

"I guess now's a good a time as any to say it..." he murmured, looking into Cas' eyes in the dark. "I... I love you, Cas," he whispered, blushing profusely. Cas was taken aback. He hadn't expected Dean of all people to return his secret affections. This changed things. He looked at the ground as he mumbled a shy,

"I love you, Dean." Then Dean was hugging him, a grin on his face. He was damn glad to hear that. He pulled back, the smile still on his face. "C'mon, let's get out of here."

"Yes," said Cas, sporting a matching grin, "Let's." Dean opened the door and breathed in the fresh air, stepping out and stretching. It felt good to be in a non-confining space. He reached out for Cas' hand, grabbing it and entwining their fingers. Cas smiled up at him, tightening his grip possessively. Dean smiled back, and they were on their way.

And with that, I say "The End!"


End file.
